


Blooming in my heart and soul

by BlossomRose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Both adults, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomRose/pseuds/BlossomRose
Summary: Shiemi and Amaimon are in a relationship for some time now. The blonde woman had graduated from true cross and lived with Amaimon in a small house on the outskirts of true cross city. But she hadn't planned for this major thing to happen in their relationship.





	Blooming in my heart and soul

It was spring time, the wind carried flower pedals through the air and played softly with them, almost carressed them.  
Shiemi took a deep breath, she loved spring more then any other season of the year, it was the most beautiful one, everything was blooming, the trees and grass were turning green again and the air was fresh, almost smelled sweet.  
All in all, it was just beautiful.  
But there were some circumstances, that made this season or even year a bit frightening for her.  
She was afraid, unsure, trembling and also very certain, she just didn’t know how to deal with this situation, she had never been in any kind of situation like this one, nothing simular or combarable.  
Shiemi never had planned to get pregnant, not in her 20s, not so soon, let alone with the child of a demon king.  
So she had decided to keep it a secret for now, even from Amaimon, the father.  
The king of earth had changed his behaviour a bit over the years, he had become more kind and loving, at least towards her.  
He had realised, that if he wanted to keep her, he had to change his attitude, she wasn't like Behemoth, his familiar, she was a human being with fragile feelings and heart so he needed to step it up and make her feel what he thought of her and what he felt for her in his heart.  
After he had changed a bit Shiemi decided to move in with him and his familiar Behemoth, to spend as much time with him as she could.  
Since she graduated from the cramschool, her live had changed completely.  
She knew it was forbidden to love a demon, she knew she lived a risky live by being romantically involved with a demon but she didn’t care anymore.  
They started their relationship when she still had been a student at true cross academy.  
At first, he had always sneaked into her room or showed up where ever she went, almost like a stalker and she had felt intimidated by this kind of behaviour.  
When she finally confronted him with her feelings about being watched and feeling cornered, he had stoped completely for some time, to the point where she missed him.  
Then he had started to visit her normally and even helped her with her garden.  
Their first kiss had been strange, he had helped her in the garden and then, as she turned her head to look at her, he had brushed forward and had pressed his rough lips onto her soft ones.  
It lasted for a couple of long moments but for Shiemi it had been the best kiss.  
Starting from that moment, they grew closer and closer together, he followed her around again and watched her every step.  
Their first time having sex was very unromantic, Shiemi knew Amaimon wasn't that into romanctic things but she never thought that he was that unromantic.  
It had been in public, she had been out with Rin and Bon, they were celebrating their finals, Amaimon had watched her again and when Shiemi had excused herself for the restroom he waited for her and pulled her into a dark corner after she had left the restroom again.  
She hadn't planned it that way but she had been okay with that since they had talked about their first time being special but clearly Amaimon had other visions of special then she had.  
He loved this risky tingleling sensation under the skin while doing thing with and to her.  
The times they had sex or had made love in bed she could count on one hand, all the other times they had had sex outside.  
At first she felt unsure about it, felt bad but over time she had gotten used to it and even enjoyed it herself, she loved this kind of risk and Amaimon had even brought out her deepest desires within her heart and did his best to satisfy them.  
It never had been easy, it was always risky and even a bit scary but she chose this path herself, it had been her own decision.

Amaimon sat outside under the cherry blossom tree in their backyard, Behemoth slept next to him.  
The demon king looked up into the sky as if he was looking for something he had lost long ago, almost peacefully, the soft wind palyed with his green hair.  
That made her heart ache, she hadn’t told him, took her distance from him and she knew that hurt him but she was just plain scared.  
She was afraid of his reaction.  
A strong wind, that brushed through the open window brought Shiemi back from her thoughts and reminded her that she actually had started to wash the dishes.  
The blonde woman shook her head to rid herself from the storming thoughts inside her head and continued her task.  
She felt torn between the urge to tell Amaimon the news and keeping it a secret as long as she could.  
After all, it could go either way.  
Amaimon could be happy and would embrace this situation that he was going to be a father or he would get mad at her for not being careful and leave her or worst, force her to abortion.  
And she couldn’t do that, she had heard the heartbeat the last time she had seen the doctor and that determined her to keep it at all cost, she just couldn’t kill it.  
But yet again, she had to tell Amaimon but she just couldn’t figure out how.  
After she finished washing the dishes, she felt strangely worn out, as if she had been on exorcism duty for an entire weekend with no sleep or rest.  
She sat down on the sofa in the living room and leaned back, facing the ceiling, closing her tired eyes for a moment.

She must have been falling asleep because when she opened her eyes the next time, she saw a pair of green eyes staring right at her.  
That scared her and she screamed before she realised that it was Amaimon.  
Amaimons face was very close while he watched her sleep, she was used to it but she hadn't expected it in this moment.  
„Are you tired?“ he asked as he sat down next to her, sounding a bit bored as usual.  
She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, „What time is it?“ he asked in return and yawned.  
The demon king checked the time on the huge clock that was hanging on the wall, „Quarter past 5“ he then said.  
She sighed, „Okay, I really fell asleep after I had washed the dishes.“ She said and was about to get up when he grabbed her wrist causing her to freeze in track on the couch.  
„Could we talk?“ Amaimon asked, that made Shiemi shiver, she momentarily was scared and felt heat waves and chills going down her spine.  
„Ahm… sure what about?“ she asked, trying her best to keep her voice steady.  
„About your behaviour. I want to know what I did wrong to make you take your distance“ Shiemi could only guess that Amaimon was hurt by her recent behaviour and that made her feel sick.  
„Y you did nothing wrong“, she stammered without thinking looking him in the eyes.  
„But apparently that’s not true otherwise you wouldn’t behave like you do at the moment“ the king of earth said in his usual monotone voice but now she knew, he was feeling really bad and that he was hurt.  
„But you did nothing wrong“ she repeated and it was the truth, he did nothing wrong, she did by not telling him in the first place.  
„Then tell me what’s going on so I can understand“ he demanded, „Is your job troubling you? Did your friends hurt you or are they fighting again?“ he asked, now he sounded worried.  
„No… Nothing like that“ she said and started feeling cornered, almost like he urged her to tell him.  
„Then what happened!“ he did his best not to yell but he grabbed her shoulders, his sharp nails scratching her skin.  
„Okay okay, I’ll tell you but please let go“, she begged as his nails dug into her upper arms, piercing her soft skin and flesh.  
He almost immediatly let go and looked at her "Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you".  
„There is no gentle way to tell you… I’m pregnant… with your child“ she said not once looking up at him.  
She closed her eyes after she told him, not wanting to see how he would react to the news.  
It was completely quiet in the room, not even Behemoth made a move or dared to breathe, this silence felt like a thick cloak slowing smothering them.  
It seemed like for ever until Amaimon finally spoke, „Oh… that was the reason“, he said bluntly and Shiemi felt as if her heart was ripped out.  
More he hadn’t to say?   
That was it?  
„Well… it’s certainly unexpected“ Amimon then continued, „But… nevertheless it’s good news.“  
He now sounded happy and Shiemi dared to open her eyes again.  
But as soon as she did, she found Amaimon pulling her into a long and passionate kiss wich made her close her eyes yet again.  
He kissed her lips, pocked them with his rough tongue and played with hers as soon as she parted her lips for him.  
His hands traced up and down her body, leaving goosebumps and made her tremble in excitement.  
She just now realised how sensitive she had become, her body was screaming for him and his touch.  
He pulled her closer to him, kissing down her neck and biting softly into the sensitive skin, a deep growl rumbling in his chest and throat.  
She shivered and her hands gripped the fabric of his waistcoat, she wanted him so badly.  
He laid her down on her back and his head trailed downwards but instead of granting her wish, he kissed her stomach and his fingers gently traced over the fabric of her shirt.  
He pulled her shirt up and kissed her bare skin, „Careful little thing, mamy and papa want to have fun“ he whispered against her stomach and started unbuttoning her pants.  
Shiemi was so touched by these words, that he actually had talked to the fetus, she couldn’t help it, she started to cry.  
Amaimon was alarmed, stopped immediately what he was doing and came up again to her, facing her, „I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry“ he said and took her into his arms.  
„No… No… I’m happy“ she said and cuddled up into his arms, „I’m so glad that you don’t leave me“ she said.  
„Why should I?“ he asked confused.  
„Maybe you didn’t want it. Maybe you would be mad that we were having a child because you don’t want one“ she said.  
„I must say that it was unexpected but it’s not like I’m not happy… We both did this and we both have to take responsibility.“ After a small pause he added, „I always thought of having children one day and I’m glad that it’s with you.“   
Shiemi cried even more, „You just made me very happy“ she whimpered and hid her face in the fabric of his waistcoat.  
Amaimon grinned, „I think I know a way to make you even happier“   
Shiemi shivered once more and couldn't wait.

And so the months passed, and at the end of autumn, Shiemi gave birth to a healthy baby girl.  
It had been difficult, carrying the child, they had been on the run ever since, she and Amaimon had seeked shelter at Mephistos place.  
Mephisto lived in a large house, all by himself so Amaimon didn't hesitate to ask his brother if he could live with Shiemi at his place, since they had no other place to go where it was safe for them.  
That exorcists were half human half demon was nothing unusual but since Amaimon was a demon king, and one who caused a lot of trouble in the past, no one was really amused about Shiemis pregnancy.  
Mephisto had his suspicions about it but he knew, if he granted his brothers wish, Amaimon would owe him and maybe he needed that one day.  
Shiemi had the baby at home and not at a hospital, it had been a pain but finally, the baby girl was there, the only one who had helped Shiemi through all of this had been Shura.  
The elder woman had been very supportive, that had been a surprise to all of them but after some time, Shiemi and Amaimon discovered Mephistos and Shuras sectret relationship.  
Shiemi held her daughter in her arms and couldn’t describe the rush of emotions going through her.  
She was wrecked, felt pain but at the same time she was oerwhelmed with happiness and love for this little one.  
"Are you okay?" Shura asked, Shiemi just nodded.  
The little girl cried loudly and that made Mephisto and Amaimon enter the room, both demons had waited outside of the room.  
As soon as the door was open, Behemoth ran inside, he had been very protective of Shiemi ever since she had told Amaimon that she was pregnant.  
No one knew why he just did it, he never had left her side, almost like a dog.  
He jumped up on the bed sniffing her over and then stared down at the screaming baby in her arms.  
He then turned to Amaimon, „It’s loud“ he said.  
Amaimon smiled, „Yes, that means it’s alive“ he said and looked at his daughter and girlfriend.  
Shiemi smiled up at Amaimon, „That’s her“ she said, „What should we name her?“ she asked.  
Mephisto smiled, „So we have a new member in the family“ he said and watched them, while he wrapped his arms around Shuras waist.  
Amaimon took behemoth onto his lap and sat down next to Shiemi, looking down at his two women.  
He grinned and felt nothing but happiness, „Misaki" he then said without taking his gaze off of the baby.  
"That's indeed a sweet name" Shura said and Shiemi nodded, "Yes, I like that name for her."  
Amaimon kissed Shiemi and then kissed the babys forehead, he felt his heart bloom like never before, right now, he didn't care about anything but the two most important things in his life.  
His grilfriend Shiemi and his little daughter Misaki.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I had in the back of my mind since I just love this ship. I hope I didn't mess up the grammar too much, if I did, I'm very sorry >.<   
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story :3  
> Thank you for reading ^-^


End file.
